Loki
Summary History Born Eric Smith, Loki History is divided between his two stories. Chaos is Displaced After being awoken from the Elements of Disharmony by Discord, Loki decided by chance to be a defender of balance. Hiding behind the appearance of a Unicorn named Best Seller and setting up shop in Ponyvile. Loki first few weeks where spent looking for Tirek, stopping a Changeling Invasion and adopting Nyx. When Sombra returned Loki joined up to go to the Crystal Empire only to reveal by accident to Twilight who he really was. After a moment of sulking Loki in anguish fight Sombra, by turning the Crystal Empire into a giant robot. With the help of the Crystal Heart Super Crystal Empire Mecha Force defeated Sombra. When Discord was to be reformed, Loki decided to solve the problem by fighting Discord. The two Chaos Gods fight moved very quickly into space and all across the Star system ending in Loki's Victory. A few other adventures Tirek had finally made himself known. Loki unable to sense him because of Discord spent the time protecting his Daughter and his familair/her pet Wendigo Freeza only to have to fight Tirek at full Power. After a tussle Tirek absorbed Loki's powers killing him. By chance Loki's Elements all actives reviving him and granting him a Chaos Rainbow form. Tirek was defeated and afterwards Loki absorbed Discord. It's more precise top say the Elements within him did. The relationship between him and Twilight ended up getting married and one of Twilight's AU counterparts started attacking Loki's Alts ending in him facing her with full power of every version of himself. He died a second time and was revived with the Powers of Chaos and Order. Personality Loki used to have terrible decision making relying on chance via coins, dice, whatever to choose for him. After some sum mares (as Twilight insisted) he started making decisions without them. However he is impulsive which causes him to make poor decisions, as well as makes him act in randomness. He has shown great manipulation and planning, on par or greater then his own character. He has a strong moral compass. He has been known to mess with people though it's all harmless and in good fun. He is against miss using his vast powers on what he sees petty reasons and misuses. (Example: using it to feed and cook is not petty, using it to make someone a ruler or make a book real is a misuse) As a displacer he only displaces people who subconsciously would joy or want it. Relationships Family: Note this only counts for his Equestria Twilight Sparkle: Wife Nyx: Adopted Daughter Freeza: Familair/Pet Wendigo Sparkle Family: In-laws Discord: Former Rival/Enemy/ Currently merged with him. Voice of Chaos Evilight: Former Enemy. Currently merged with him. Voice of Order. Allies/Friends Other Main 6 Members: Friends and surrogate Sister-in-laws The Princesses: Allies and friends. Queen Chrysalis: Ally Trixie: Empley and current owner of his shop in his absences Sunset Shimmer: Traveling Compaion across the void. Rivals/Enemies Pupa: Chrysalis's sister (defeated) Tirek: (deceased) Sombra: (defeated) Eris: Alterative verion of himself born after he became a Void Dweller. Goddess of Imbalance, and teacher of Midnight Sparkle. Abilities As the god of balance Loki's main power is Reality Warping, the Limits of which are unknown, though it's save to say he can destroy and alter universes. He also as anti-magic abilities allowing him to remove the magic within his opponent either temporary or permanent. He has also commented on having Telepathic abilities, as well as Cosmic Awareness. His senses pick up massive imbalances across the multiverse. He also seems to be highly intelligent yet due to his impulsiveness (as welll as his voices indifference, or randomness) doesn't seem to use it to it's full ability. Trivia * His name is based on the Norse god of mischief. It is fitting as he has shown to be manipulative, as well as mischievous to those around him. * Loki has died twice and would openly mock those who have threaten to kill him with this. Category:Characters Category:The Displaced